The Pirate Marine
by musicis4ever
Summary: Jen Conway hates pirates because of what they did to her family, hence why she joined the Marines. However, one pirate she can't hate is Luffy. What happens to her when she decides to ditch the Marines and becomes a pirate? Also, what happens when she falls for a certain swordsman and her sister gets involved with a cook? R&R to find out. NO FLAMES! ZoroxOC SanjixOC LuffyxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, my lovelies! So, this story has been floating in my head for years and I decided to let it go out into the world ^_^**

**Let me know what you think, but no flames allowed!**

**- musicis4ever**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own One Piece nor the characters, only my own. Also, I made up the Air Devil Fruit, so don't hate. You'll see it later ;)**

**Prologue**

Dressed in my Marines outfit, I took a deep breath and went outside. It was a sunny day, but I scowled. _Those damn pirates think they rule the world with their cruel acts. If I get the chance, I will teach them a lesson. If only my father were here to help me._ A Marine coming to me with an order from our superior officer interrupted my thoughts.

"Yes, what is it?" I asked, keeping calm.

"Jen, watch over the prisoner in the courtyard and if any pirates come by you are to kill them on sight. Well, those are your orders at least." The young man stuttered.

"You're new, aren't you?" I gathered.

"Relatively, yes." He laughed nervously.

"Welcome to the Marines." I genuinely smiled at him. He blushed in response and returned back inside. _Watch over the prisoner? What prisoner? _I wondered, as I walked to the courtyard. I saw a burly man with a slightly torn and dirty white shirt, dark green pants, and a haramaki sash around his waist. He also had a black bandanna tied around his left forearm, showing off his short green hair. He had a handsome face, but that didn't sway me. I didn't like men based on their looks or skills; I liked men based on their personality. I cleared my throat, causing him to look up at me. He seemed momentarily dazed at my appearance, but seemed to catch himself.

"What's a woman like you doing in the Marines?" He asked, his deep voice matching his appearance. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Just following orders," I replied, simply.

"Your orders were to watch me?" He gave a wry smile.

"To ensure you don't escape, yes. Believe me, I have no other interest in you." I folded my arms. Suddenly, I see two male figures peeking over the wall. I narrow my blue-gold eyes at them. One was wearing a wearing a red vest, blue shorts and a straw hat and the other was a much smaller boy with pink hair, glasses, and a scared expression. I couldn't see much else of them. The straw-hat guy climbed over the wall and walked over to me. I noticed that he had a scar under his left eye. He grinned at me.

"Hi! I'm Monkey D. Luffy." He said, excitedly.

"What is your purpose for being here?"

"I need that man you have tied up."

"Why?"

"Because I'm gonna be King of the Pirates and I need a good swordsman. I heard he's the best!"

"You're a pirate?" I glared at him.

"Well, yeah, what's wrong with that?"

"Pirates made me what I am today."

"A beautiful angry lady Marine?"

"No, I'm more than that!"

"What do you mean?"

"Hey, lady, would you pick that up for me?" The tied up man asked.

"My name is Jen Conway." I looked at where he was referring. A crushed rice ball was lying in the dust. My heart softened. "Have you eaten anything while you've been here?" I asked, picking it up.

"No, I refused to."

"Here," I gave him the rice cake, which he practically inhaled.

"It's delicious, thank you." He whispered. The hard look in my eyes vanished.

"You're welcome. I'm not supposed to do this, but…" I reached in my bag and produced a persimmon, along with a sharp dagger. I peeled it before I offered it to him.

"Look, lady, I appreciate it, but I can't accept it. It's yours after all."

"It wasn't an offer. You need to keep your strength if you want to continue to survive." At this, he wolfed down the persimmon in my hand. The juice ran down my fingers. It was an odd feeling to have his warm lips brushing against my hand. I took out my handkerchief and wiped the juice from my hand.

"Would you mind if I used that?" The man asked.

"My handkerchief? Not at all, but you're a bit tied up now, so I'll help you out." I gently wiped the juice from his lips. His eyes met mine and I smiled. "There you are!"

"Thanks…" His cheeks turned red. I stood up suddenly as I heard voices. I ran inside, without another word. I didn't want my superiors seeing my weakness, but I knew I'd be found out soon. I had been hiding inside for around five minutes, when a hand grabbed my arm. Startled, I turned around and slapped the person hard. It turned out to be Luffy.

"Oh, sorry!" I winced at his expression.

"That's okay! Now I know not to surprise you!" He laughed.

"Right… Luffy, I'm sorry I was so rude earlier. It's just that you're the first pirate I've met that I like." I blushed slightly.

"Really? Cool!" He beamed.

"Who is that man out there anyway? No one would tell me."

"Oh, that's Roronoa Zoro. He's a famous swordsman and he'll join my crew."

"How can you be so sure?" I asked, my hands on my hips.

"I just know he will."

"Hmm…" I bit my lip.

"Jen, would you like to join my crew?" Luffy asked, startling me.

"What use would I be to you?"

"I heard you hum while you were peeling that persimmon. You have an amazing voice, and I think that could be useful."

"How is singing useful?"

"Pirates love to sing and you would be a great pirate cause you can sing the best!" He grinned at me. "So, will you join my crew?"

"I would love to, but I have a duty here."

"Then quit and come with us."

"_Us?_" I looked at him.

"Yeah, me and Zoro!" He said, grinning again.

"I don't know…" I gasped as Luffy leaned in really close to my face, our noses almost touching. A Marine passed by, bumping Luffy forward, and we kissed awkwardly. My eyes widened again, as did his. We broke apart.

"Um, how about now?" He asked, scratching the back of his neck.

"Okay!" I said, blinking away the after-effects of the kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

**I forgot to mention that it's called the Air-Air Fruit and I created the Snow-Snow Fruit as well… Anyway on to the story :D**

**Chapter 1: Making My Decision**

Luffy went outside first and the door closed in front of me. It was my boyfriend, Sozui Mitaro.

"Zui, you scared me!" I gasped in surprise. He gripped my arms with his big hands and kissed me fervently.

"Jen, I don't want to lose you."

"What do you mean? You won't lose me to anyone." I lifted his head with my fingertips. "I already told you that I love _you_. Hell, we've been together for five years. What makes you think I'll bail on you now?"

"I don't know… I'm sorry." He kissed me again, this time more gently. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he lifted me up. I heard someone run past us, startling us apart.

"Who the hell was that?" We said, looking at each other. Sozui let me go as he went to check. I wandered around, and saw a figure in a room next to me. I grasped the hilt of my sword in preparation, but it turned out to be a child. A little boy to be exact, with blonde hair and green eyes, wearing an all black outfit. He had a dark look in his eyes as he presented me with a small wooden box. I cocked my head to one side, confused as to what he wanted me to do with it.

"Open it, Jen Conway. Your father wanted me to give this to you on this day at this time. He didn't specify anything else, but you must open it and take what is inside. I must make sure you do so, even if you don't want to." The boy said, in a voice older than what he seemed.

"Who are you and how do you know my name and my father?" I asked, not taking the box.

"My name is not important, nor is my business here, but you must open this box now!" He shoved it in my hands.

"Okay, okay! I'm opening it already!" I opened it, but all that was inside was a sparkling white fruit. I took it in my hand. It was the size of my palm, but it was beautiful. The aroma made my mouth water and I took a bite of it. My eyes widened at the taste. It was sweet, bitter, crisp, soft, juicy, dry, ripe, unripe and overripe all at the same time. Before I knew it, I had eaten the whole fruit. "What did I just eat?"

"It was one of the Devil Fruits. The one known as the Snow-Snow Fruit, but what it does, I cannot tell you for I don't know. Now, I take my leave." The boy bowed to me before he disappeared into the shadows. I blinked and decided to walk forward. I noticed I was gliding on something smooth. I looked down and I was

"What the hell?" I slipped on the floor, landing on my ankle. I didn't break it or sprain it, but it hurt like hell.

"Jen! Are you all right? What happened?" Sozui asked, helping me up.

"I'm fine, I just slipped."

"Whoa! You–you're hair!"

"Huh? What about it?" I said, hurriedly pulling it in front of my face. I screamed as I saw it was snow white and sparkled just like the Devil Fruit I ate. Sozui backed away from me.

"What happened to you, Jen?"

"I… I ate a fruit."

"What fruit?"

"A Devil Fruit. It's called the Snow-Snow Fruit. I don't know what it does." I sighed and I could see my breath form into a snowflake. "Apparently, I can create things that have to do with snow or cold weather." I concentrated and it started to snow in the room we were in.

"You're a freak!" He ran away from me.

"No, I'm not, I won't hurt you!"

"Get away from me, you _freak_!" He brandished his sword at me. Tears filled my eyes and I knew we were done.

"I thought you would still want to be with me, Zui."

"Freaks like you can't call me Zui, and I'll never want to be with you."

"Then freaks like me won't be with you, Sozui! Have a horrible life! Snow-Snow gust!" I shouted out, feeling a cold blast of air hit him square in the chest. He fell backwards. "Hmph!" I said, walking past him into the courtyard. Luffy was standing in front of where Zoro was tied up. From the wall of Marines in front of him along with Captain Morgan, I knew something was wrong. After all, Zoro wasn't supposed to be executed for another 10 days. I raise an eyebrow and all eyes are glued on me, even Zoro's.

Luffy looked at me.

"What happened to you?" He asked, noticing my hair.

"I ate a Devil Fruit." I shrugged, a tear escaping my eye. Luffy noticed this.

"Are you all right, Jen?"

"Sozui and I just broke up, that's all."

"Why would he break up with you?"

"Because I ate the Snow-Snow Devil Fruit and now I can create and manipulate snow and cold weather stuff."

Captain Morgan gasped, his metal jaw nearly dropping in surprise.

"You're no longer fit to be a Marine."

"If this is what it means to be a Marine, then I'm done with this and with you!" I growled, balling my fists up. I heard Luffy and Zoro talking and a shout. Intrigued, I turned around. I saw the pink haired kid along with Luffy and Zoro.

"You _dare_ defy me? After all I've done for you?"

"All _you've_ done for me is take me in because it would make you look better to prove to the other Marine branches that the great Captain Morgan is welcoming to _all_ people." I said sarcastically.

"Don't you give me lip, Conway!"

"Ha, as if _you_ can do anything about it!" I laughed as he struck his ax arm down at me. I easily dodged it, sliding beneath his legs. I stood up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around, but just as he was throwing a punch…

"Snow-Snow windstorm!" I smirked as I was lifted into the air. I looked down at Captain Morgan with a twinkle in my eye. Luffy stared at me, still holding the three swords in his hands. Then, a huge cold blast of air knocked Captain Morgan on his back. I safely landed on top of the wall in a cat-like pose. _Thank God I wasn't required to wear a skirt with this outfit!_

"Enough games, Conway, you aren't worth my time anymore. Get out while I still allow it."

"Pfft. You aren't my captain anymore, Morgan. Haven't you heard? I'm a Pirate now!" I grinned at him, leaping from the ledge and landing on five Marines. The rest had their swords pointed at a now free Zoro. _He uses Santouryuu, the Three Sword Style of fighting! _ I noticed, as he was holding two swords and the other's hilt he held in his mouth.

"Remind me not to get on your bad side, Zoro." I said, dryly.

"I'm sure I won't need to tell you, lady. However, one thing is for certain: I will become the world's greatest swordsman, no matter what." He told me, still holding the hilt of his sword in his mouth. I smiled slightly, admiring his determination. "If I fail, you'll have to take my place." He said to Luffy. Luffy grinned.

"Um, hate to ruin the moment, but there are still a wall of Marines in front of us!" I mentioned, narrowing my eyes.

"Well then, fight!" Zoro muttered. A clang from inside caught my attention.

"Hmm? What the hell was that?" I literally flew back inside. After looking around for about eight minutes, I noticed a figure in the corridor to my left. I turned and faced the figure. It turned out to be my exboyfriend, Sozui. He stood there, shaking. "What do _you_ want?" I glared at him.

"St-stay away from me or I'll kill you!" He stuttered, with his sword brandished at me again. I sighed and touched the blade with my index finger. Frost formed on it, soon turning into ice. I gave him a look before I kicked the blade, shattering it all over the floor.

"Still gonna kill me, Sozui?" I stood my ground.

"You'll pay for this someday, I promise you will!" He ran off.

"What a coward! Honestly, what did I ever see in him?" I shook my head. Returning back, I see Captain Morgan knocked out along with the Marines. I raised an eyebrow. "What did I miss now?"

"Luffy took out Captain Morgan and we defeated the Marines."

"How did he do that?" I asked, surprised. Luffy appeared next to me, with a big grin on his face. He put his arm around my waist. The other was literally wrapped around the post that had held Zoro prisoner.

"Like this! Gum-Gum Rocket!" He shouted and I barely had time to breathe as he launched us to the other side of the base. I landed on top of him, his straw hat somehow managing to find itself on my head. Surprisingly, it fit well.

"Whoa!" I breathed, getting off Luffy. Clearing my throat, I turned around. I was surprised to find myself face to face with Zoro. He backed away quickly.

"Come on, lady, you'll have to come with us now."

"Why?" I said, warily.

"Well, you can't stay here, can you?" He folded his arms, and I noticed he had his three swords safely sheathed on his haramaki sash.

"True."

"Well, come on then!" Luffy said, excitedly.

"Is he always like this?" I asked Zoro.

"I don't know; I just met the guy."

"Guess we'll find out then." I shrugged again. He nearly smiled.

"What are you two talking about?" Luffy grabbed my arm and pulled my ahead.

"Hey!" I exclaimed.

"Sorry, I'm just super happy that you have Devil Fruit powers too!"

"What do you mean 'too'? Wait… You ate the Gum-Gum Fruit, didn't you?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"Because when you grabbed me, you were at least ten feet ahead of us."

"Oh yeah!" He smiled.

"Where's your ship anyway?" I asked and swallowed my question as I saw it.

"This is it?" Zoro nearly swore in anger.

"Yup! Well, for now at least."

" 'For now'? Just how many people are you planning on recruiting?" I put my hands on my hips again.

"I don't know, at least 10, I think."

"You're gonna need a ship, not this lifeboat." I sighed.

"Well, get on in already!" Luffy gave me a push and I fell onto the boat. I rolled my eyes at him.


End file.
